


Labels

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

Jack didn’t understand Ianto’s fascination with labels, why there had to be a name for what they were to each other.  It frustrated and, Ianto suspected, hurt him when Ianto occasionally poked at him for… something.

In truth, Ianto just wanted to understand.  Jack was from a different world.  He was human and yet alien, in so many ways, and Ianto found himself spending a large portion of the day just trying to find a way into Jack’s head, which was a terrifying prospect, no question.

Still, eventually, Ianto came to understand a simple truth.

Jack was who he was.  He loved as freely as he flirted and trying to curtail that, to make him conform to ideals that were as far removed from where he came from as Ianto was from ancient Greece, would cause something uniquely Jack to be lost.

He wondered sometimes if Jack ever knew how completely he’d accepted him for who he was, if Jack ever realized that there came a moment in Ianto’s life when he actually stopped trying to possess Jack at all.

Perhaps there was, for Ianto noticed that after his acceptance, after he’d given up labels once and for all, Jack stopped pulling away.

Oh, he still flirted and Ianto found that he wouldn’t want his Captain to be anything other than a flirt.

But he always came home at night. Or when he was gone, he at least called to keep Ianto from worrying.

And Ianto found that sharing Jack with the other people he loved wasn’t nearly the hardship he’d feared it would be.

Jealousy was a stupid emotion, anyway, when one really looked at it.  And being jealous of someone Jack loved would be as futile as trying to pin him down to any label.

Jack was Jack.

No other labels required.


End file.
